Putus?
by Annalies LG
Summary: /Ficlet/Ya, gimana sih ya mz. Aku tuh saiank pake ia ama k bingidz pake dz sama kamu mz, tapi tuh aku gaququ kalo kaya gini terus caranya. /sayangnya, ini curahan hati seorang Sakura, bukan catatan hati seorang istri./


Ya, gimana sih ya mz. Aku tuh saiank pake ia ama k bingidz pake dz sama kamu mz, tapi tuh aku gaququ kalo kaya gini terus caranya.

.

.

.

.

 **"NARUTO"**

 **BELONG TO :**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO – SENSEI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"ALL OF THE PROPERTY IN THIS FIC"**

 **BELONG TO :**

 **THE OWNER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Putus?"**

 **BELONG TO :**

 **Annalies LG**

 **(Failed) Romance and Humor. (Supposedly) SasuSaku.**

.

.

.

.

"Inooooo.." rengek gue sambil narikin lengan seragamnya Ino yang satu minggu belum dicuci gegara males.

"Apa sih Sak? Lu pms? Berisik amat dah," oke, gue tau gue cukup nyebelin gitu, ya, tapi plis deh, seenggaknya nengok liatin pas lagi ngomong sama gue kek.

"Iiiih, pacar gue nih, ya, argh capek gue tuh..."

"Kenapa lagi si? Putus aja udah lah, kaya gak ada cowok lain aja," jawabnya cuek sambil tetap nyontek pr matematika wajibnya Bu Kurenai yang naudzubillah itu.

"Bukan gitu iih, ya gue tuh capek. Kadang pengen putus juga gitu, tapi tuh, aduh, gimana sihh, pusing gue deh ah,"

"Ye, lu kan tau juga dianya sibuk begitu. Ya jangan ribut lah kalo dia gak chat lu. Mungkin dianya juga mau chat duluan tapi gak enak, kan lu kemarin habis berantem?" Buset, ni anak tau aja gue ribut gegara doi gak chat gue. Apa ni anak diem diem pindah jurusan ngeramal ye?

"Yaelah, sampe kapan gue kudu sabar, positive thinking, begini mulu sih?"

"Sampe... sampe kapan ye, Sak? Gue juga kagak ngerti, mwehehehe.." alah kampret bener emang nih bocah.

"Apa putus aja kali yak? Doi juga, kayanya lagi deket ama mbak-mbak itu tuh, his-so-called-friend itu! Ah, gue mikir nih ya, bales sms cewek lain yang itungannya lebih ngabisin uang ae, dia bisa. Masa, buat bales chat gue, dia gak bisa?" iya, gue jealous. Banget. Apa lu pada liat-liat?!

"Ya gimana dah -eh, ini tulisan lu apaan nih? Oh, 25, kirain 2s, ee.. gimana ya Sak, sabar-sabarin deh. Btw, gue juga belom bisa mup on dari aa' Shikamaru nih, aduhh.. emang beneran dah, da aku mah apa kalo kamu milihnya yang bisa diajak pangku-pangkuan, sementara aku cuma bisa berpangku tangan mendoakan kamu yang terbaik..." setdah, bapere mbak iki.

"Da aku mah apa lagi si, kalo kamu milih yang sukanya tanya, bang kamu udah gajian apa belom, dibanding gue yang tanyanya kapan skripsi..." iyedah, gue juga baper. Tapi kan si Ino mulai duluan!

"Putus ae gih, Sak. Lu gak capek galau-baper-mewekin die mulu?" iye capek si gue, pake bingidz, malah, No.

"Ntar kalo gue putus, trus gue kapok pacaran lagi, trus gue gak nikah, trus gue gak ada keturunan, trus marga gue punah, begimana?!" iya, gue alay, apa lu liat-liat?

"Ye gak segitunya dah, buset ni anak, hopeless amat dah hidupnya. Terima ae tuh si Mas Gaara. Udeh ganteng, putih, absnya beuh mantabz gilz, angkatan juga -oh, iya pinternya kan gila tuh umur 19 tahun udah lulus akademi militer peringkat dua satu angkatan pula, trus tuh ya, kan adeknya deket sama adek lu si Konohamaru etoh, bapaknya udah macem sodaraan begitu, ibunya suka ngerumpi bareng ibu lu, pacar adeknya ae lu tau, trus Mas Gaaranya sendiri aja udah deket banget kan sama bapak lu? Nah, mantab udah. Terjamin udah masa depan lu!" kayanya gue sama Ino, cerewet gue deh. Kok tau-tau ni anak ngomong pxlxt begini, ya...

"Ya, bener sih, si senpai sialan juga disuruh bokap ke rumah buat kenalan aja kagak mau, gatel deh ah eyke... tapi, kan..." eh, hp gue geter. Tumben dah.

.

 _-kangen_13.03_

 _~sasukampret-_

 _._

"Chat, Sak? Dari sapa tuh?"

"... ahh, kayanya gue jatuh cinta lagi, cuk."

"Heh?! Yang bener? Sama siapa, cepet amat?!"

"Sama sasuke-senpai, lagi, No. Menurut ngana, sama siapa dah?"

"Ucet, gak jadi mau minta putus nih?" nggg, jadi ga, ya?

"Jadi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... kalau senpai sialan satu ini, beneran keduluan nggedor pintunya sama Mas Gaara."

 _ **"**_ **Buset.** _ **"**_

.

.

.

Fin.

Apalah daya yang pengen buat penpik dan si kokorocchi (check her out, btw. She's so lovely and one of her story is actually for her ex, haha.) yang mancing mancing saya dengan kebaperannya dia ke mantannya yang kampret. Mana banyolan bapernya dia bikin saya ngakak sampe nangis. Aduh, ampun bener dah.

Annalies LG.

-chill out, minna.


End file.
